The Coldest War
by Octane
Summary: They are the leftovers, the rejects, near courtmartials, the noncompatible personalities, and they are stationed at the bottom of the world. Their quiet existance is interrupted by blips on radar and a little known war.
1. April 9th 1977

Authors Notes: This story is written as a journal/ diary type. So imagine all of the following is in someone's hand writing. I did not want to use italic to represent this as that would get very annoying. So only the log entry numbers and dates are in italic. If I use italic in the story it is for emphasis, or in a few cases, poetry.

_

* * *

_

_Log entry: 1 Date: 4.9.1977_

1st Lieutenant Jason Tyler Robins, sounds good doesn't it. I dunno why but since they promoted me I've decided to start keeping this log book of what happens at this base. Anyway, I am stationed at the bottom of the world, literally. What was called the Frozen Base was quite literally that. Located at on the edge of the Antarctic continent, the 1001st and 1002nd Squadrons of the International Defense Air Force were stationed at Frozen Air Force Base. We were the pilots who didn't fit any where else, rejects, near court-martials, ones with hostile personalities, the general misfits. I fall in to that category because I fired on a bogey before authorization. The plane had turned out to be Belkan, and political conflict had insured over it; I had accepted sole responsibility for the pilot's death. My captain had saved me from a court-martial, but they had to do something with me, so they transferred me out of the Osean Air Force and swapped me to the IDAF, which was a peacekeeping organization set up after a medium sized war in the late 1950's.

Most people this place was the worst in the world. Personally, I wouldn't ask to be anywhere else now. At first I was dismal as everyone else, but I have adjusted. What is in the southern hemisphere a late fall day was one of the last I could walk out on to the ice. I had learned to cope with the depressing assignment by walking out everyday I could to see the penguins. I knew it was not good to feed the penguins but I did anyway. I had made friends with a few, they had been timid at first but they eventually got used to me coming down just about everyday. It was a little like maybe going out to see your neighbor's dogs, which you love but know you can't have, but your neighbors are OK with your playing with them.

Another way I had learned to cope was falling in love with someone who was impossible to get. 2nd Lieutenant Jessica Suki was stationed with the 1002nd, what made her so impossible was that the 1001st and the 1002nd were as fierce of rivals as their mascots. The 1001st was represented by a penguin flying in a cockpit and the 1002nd was symbolized by a sea lion wearing an old fashion leather flight helmet and with an Antarctic sunset in the background. There was no real telling why the rivalries existed; it was probably because of the personalities in the base, as I said before, everyone was a bit of a reject in some way.

But I had fallen in love with her none the less, she had bright green eyes and as long as permitted blonde hair. Her face was soft and her figure was slender and sexy. And she could fly a plane to its limits. I had always wondered what could have brought her here, she deserved to be in a place like this.


	2. April 15th 1977

_Log Entry 2 Date: 4-15-2007_

The first storm of winter is coming in. The winds are starting to whip across the ice faster than normal. Today was surely the last I could venture out to see the penguins; it was interesting to watch them, they were breeding for next year. The two penguins who had come to be close to me seem to be going to have their own egg. It will be interesting to see how their baby reacts to me.

On an odder note, the radar was set off by unidentified signatures, nothing registered in the data bases and it was fast as hell. It registered mach 3 by our calculations. It could have been a glitch, but a little action around here was enough to get everybody roiled up. Ian Yakovitch was the 1001st's captain, and local conspiracy theorist; he swore that we were being invaded. "Oh really," Jimmy Young said, Jimmy was a 2nd Lieutenant, "I'm so sure being in control of a piece of ice at the bottom of the world is _sooo_ strategically important!" His voice was rich with sarcasm. All the pilots of the 1001st, including myself, laughed hard at Jimmy's joke. Even the 1002nd who had been sitting across the lobby snickered. Their captain was a little more hard nosed than Ian.

We were scrambled for the incident. Everybody loves to be scrambled. Most of us are people who love to fly, and any chance we got we flew. It was the only thing we had to do here, even for me it was the only thing the got me though the winter.

Our planes were slightly outdated. We flew F-104 "Starfighters", they were old but they were well maintained and fun as hell to fly.


End file.
